Weirdness!
by Crazii Choco
Summary: Some strange things are beginning to happen at PCA... No, I'm not talking aliens visiting or ghosts appearing, I'm talking EVERYBODY at PCA seems to be changing! Now they're in tenth grade, can Zoey and her gang handle it all? Find out!
1. The Sound of Music

Everything was peaceful and quiet. A perfect atmosphere for doing homework – all four girls (Zoey, Nicole, Lola & Dana) were hunched over their desks and had just got stuck into each of their different homework projects. This was good – each one of them was going to achieve a successful grade, because of the silence, nobody distracting anyone else and no irritating noise whatsoever.

Then Lola heard it – somewhere not too far away, there was a rather racey beat pulsing through the air, and the sound of a guitar being plucked away very quickly. It was this irritating noise in the background, like an out-of-tune fuzzy radio or just a continuous humming in the room. Even after a few seconds, it was already getting to her.

"Okay, _what's that noise_?" she said, lifting her head up from her work and pulling a disapproving face.

The others began to notice it.

"Oh yeah-" Zoey said, grimacing in the same confused way.

"It sounds like.." Nicole said, suddenly stopping and looking around like this was some sort of guessing game, "Mu-siccc.."

"God, it's annoying!" Dana muttered angrily.

"I know!" Lola answered in the same manner, "I hope it doesn't carry on. It's very distracting."

"Where is it coming from, anyway?" Zoey asked.

"I know!" Nicole suddenly blurted, "What if it's an mp3 player that's been left on?"

"_Everybody check!_"

There was sudden rush of everyone leaning over and shuffling around in their rucksacks and purses, clinking and clicking noises also being produced in the process.

"Nope!"

"Not at all!"

"Not mine!"

"-Not mine either!"

Then together, the girls heaved a heavy and annoyed sigh. The noise must've been coming from somewhere else.

Then suddenly the dorm door burst open.

It was Quinn.

"You guys, can you hear the music too?!"

Nicole was busy puzzling over how Quinn had got in when they'd locked the door for homework time.

"-Wait, how did you--?" she said, pointing towards the door, only to be interrupted by Zoey.

"-That's not important right now, Nicole! Yeah Quinn, we can hear that music, and it's _awful_!"

"It's stopping us from doing our work!" Lola said, beginning to cover her ears.

"Well I know where it's coming from!" Quinn said triumphantly, and proceeded towards their three-sectioned dorm window.

"_Where?_" everyone exclaimed, and got up just as Quinn threw open one of the double-glazed sections. The music suddenly got much louder, and for some reason Nicole started to dance.

"_I know this song_!" she shrieked joyfully, as she jittered away to _My Generation_ by The Who.

The rest of the girls simply shook their heads, and then continued with investigating who was making the awful racket.

"So, who's responsible for that awful oldies racket?" Dana asked, looking at Quinn.

"-Well, using my knowledge of degrees and the distance at which audio waves can travel, I managed to pinpoint-"

"_Quinn_!" Zoey, Lola, and Dana all shouted, getting frustrated with Quinn's technical-talk and just wanting her to hurry up with an answer. Nicole wasn't taking any notice – she was still dancing away like a lunatic.

"Okay, okay!" Quinn said, "Calm down. It's the seventh graders. I think they're throwing some sort of a party.."

"_Huh?_" The same girls blurted again, "_seventh graders_?"

"And with _that_ sort of music?" Lola grimaced, completely puzzled.

"Uh-oh.." Zoey suddenly uttered, sounding deadly serious with a 'this-is-not-good' look on her face. She was now back to gazing out the window at where the music was blasting out.

"What's wrong?" Dana asked. The others were now staring at her in concern too (still not Nicole, though).

"There's only one seventh grader I know who likes that sort of music.." Zoey said, her voice getting louder as she spoke.

Then she turned round and let rip.

"_DUSTIN!!!"_

She marched out of the room angrily, as fast as he could, the other three following, Lola being the last one out and grabbing hold of Nicole's arm on the way. She stopped her crazy dancing.


	2. He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother

Zoey's ears still seemed to be steaming even when the girls eventually reached the seventh grade dorm where the music was coming from. The door was shut, but it was obvious it was that one because the impact of the bass was making everything outside the room vibrate.

Zoey put one hand on her hip moodily and knocked the door loudly with the other. When nobody answered she began to shout.

"_Dustin, open up right now!! I know you're in there_!"

"But how are you sure it's him who's causing all the commotion?" Quinn asked.

"-And how are you sure he's the only seventh grader who likes sixties stuff?" Lola added.

"Yeah, maybe we came down here for no reason _whatsoever_!" Nicole said, even though she was still feeling bubbly and said it in a rather upbeat sort of tone.

"What a _waste_ of time.." Dana said huffily, sighing and crossing her arms.

"-Look, whatever or whoever's causing it-" Zoey began, still steaming slightly, "it's stopping us from doing our work, right? So I'm gonna put a stop to it. And if it _is_ Dustin, then he's gonna get a good telling off from _someone_-"

Suddenly something bizarre happened - the dorm door was thrown right open and the girls leapt back, screaming in fright of all getting whacked in their faces. Out of the bustle of people dancing in the darkness of the dorm came something that was enough to make Zoey want to scream forever…

"_Logan??!" _The five girls gasped in shock.

It certainly was Logan, staggering out of the dorm with a rather large something on top of him… no, it wasn't him alone that made Zoey want to scream eternally (although that'd probably work for anyone else), it was the 12-year-old she'd spotted clinging onto his back. He wasn't safe _there_!

"_Dustin?!_" she gasped, then she went and stood right in front of Logan's wobbly path, her hand right in his face. "_Put…_ _my brother down… NOW!_"

"..Nah…" was Logan's exhausted reply. He sounded and looked _absolutely_ terrible. "-He's having...fun…"

He then turned and all Zoey could think of was to look to the others for help. They just stood there, in shock.

"Erm, Zoey…" Nicole began, biting her lip nervously. Quinn was the only one who could finish her sentence.

"-I think Logan's drunk… and take a look at Dustin…"

Zoey swallowed. She was getting seriously worried now. Logan was swaying from side to side down the hallway, and Dustin lay flat on his back, no sign of motion, just flat with his blond head to the side. Zoey ran to him and tried to lift her brother off Logan's back.

"_..What you doin?!.._" Logan murmured, sounding not his grumpy, usual self, but like he was half-asleep or had just been hypnotized.

"You guys-" Zoey said, still pulling but turning her head back to her friends, who were still too much in shock to help her, "grab Logan while I'm getting Dustin off and take him to the nurse _right away.._"

There were several timid 'oks' from behind her as the others ran up and tried their best to help separate Logan from Dustin. Nicole and Lola ran on, telling Zoey they were going to inform the principal about this wild party right away. After a few seconds it was Zoey on Dustin's side, and Quinn and Dana on Logan's side, pulling his arms free of supporting Dustin's legs.

Eventually Zoey got a proper grasp of her brother – Logan stood up straight and let go as she lifted him down from under his arms, and Quinn and Dana immediately grabbed Logan and escorted him off to the nurse. Dustin felt heavy and he didn't seem to want to talk at all. Zoey breathed out, still holding him upright, and then Dustin coughed and threw up all over her new shoes.

One normal evening at PCA had turned into a living nightmare…


	3. Should I Stay, Or Should I Go?

**I'll put a disclaimer in this chapter, as I haven't done in this story already:**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Zoey 101 or any of its characters.**

It wasn't only Logan who'd desperately needed to be taken to the nurse – after Dustin was sick Zoey discovered what Quinn had meant about her brother not looking so good… It appeared he'd been drinking alcohol, too. Drunk, at 12 years old. Zoey couldn't believe it. She didn't feel like the responsible elder sister she was before – she'd let Dustin get himself into this, and she was the guilty one…

When she eventually reached the nurse's office after having to carry a rather unconscious Dustin in her arms, she spotted Quinn and Dana sitting by Logan, who was flat out on the bed in the corner of the room, a red bucket close to his head. When they looked up and saw her entering, Quinn was the first one to show concern.

"Oh, Zoey, how is he?" Quinn said comfortingly, getting up out of her seat and coming over to examine Dustin. It was only then that Zoey noticed the nurse wasn't present.

"Yeah, Zoey, how's Dustin doing?" Dana called from her seat. Zoey suspected at least her or Quinn had to keep a watching eye over Logan at all times while the nurse wasn't in the room.

"-I think he's asleep, now.." Zoey answered, gazing down at her brother even though his weight was already unbearable to carry, "..But it's.. it's not good. He was sick… he was drunk.."

She swallowed and looked down at her shoes. They still had some mess on them and her legs were beginning to keel under Dustin's weight, but at this moment Zoey didn't really care. All she cared about was whether her younger brother was going to be okay or not.

"Aww, Zoey, honey.." Quinn said caringly, and reached out to help Zoey take Dustin to the nearest seat. They both lifted him over to some blue plastic chairs and sat him upright. As both of the girls sat either side of him Zoey saw her brother gradually begin to open his eyes, grey shadows outlining each one.

"-_w..where am I_?" Dustin murmured, slouching forwards in his seat with a completely dazed expression on his face, a bit like the expression Logan was showing earlier.

"It's okay Dustin, you're in the nurse's." Quinn replied, putting her hand on his shoulder. Zoey appreciated her comforting Dustin, and when he noticed his sister sitting beside him she decided to ask him how he felt.

"_Weird_.." he answered, then added rather humorously, ".._a bit like the time you did that tiring experiment on me, Quinn.._"

He rubbed both his eyes, and Zoey and Quinn each crackled a smile at his joking comment, even though the situation was still serious. Across the room, Dana was still watching over Logan in total silence. The air was still, until the nurse entered the office, back from wherever she'd been before.

"-I've just been to the principal's.." she told them, "and he knows about the wild partying. He's gonna go shut it up now. Said some friends of yours told him."

Everyone in the room all nodded. Thank god for Lola and Nicole!

She suddenly looked at Zoey and Dustin suspiciously. "Hey, where did you come from? You been part of this wild partying?"

"Erm, no-" Zoey began, but Quinn finished off her sentence.

"They haven't been causing trouble, Nurse, but this boy here-" she said, pointing Dustin out, "is the seventh grade brother of this girl and.." she gulped, "..he's consumed alcohol, but I'm sure he didn't get drunk deliberately, he-"

Quinn was beginning to become too generous, caring this much for Dustin and Zoey. Zoey decided to save her babbling on by interrupting.

"-It's okay, Quinn. Thanks for explaining." She said, then looking at the nurse, "I just want to know if my brother will be okay. As he's awake now, will he be able to go back to his own dorm?"

"Well…" the nurse said, looking down at Dustin, who was still slouching, his head forwards, not saying a word, "either he's just showing his tiredness as well as the remaining symptoms or he's still too drunk to be safe on his own."

"-well is there a way of testing how safe he is?" Zoey said, now feeling quite desperate to find out how out-of-it her brother actually was.

"Ah, we use this.." the nurse muttered, taking a few steps over to a tiny white set of drawers and picking up what looked like a white tubey-thing with several readings along the side and an opening at the bottom. "Breathalyzer." She said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and made her way back over to the girls and Dustin.

Dustin was asked to blow down it and Zoey crossed her fingers tight when he'd finished. But her face and Quinn's dropped when the nurse told them the results. For seventh grader, Dustin's alcohol consumption levels were way over what any young child could stand. That's when the nurse leant down and softly asked Dustin, "Can you remember anything about what you had to drink tonight, sweetheart?"

After a few seconds he replied in a slurred mumble, "I only remember.. orange juice." He was going back to sleeping mode again. His eyes were dropping. Zoey thought he was improving, but things were only going back to worse.

The nurse stood back up straight and then said firmly, "I think he better stay with you tonight, Zoey."


End file.
